


【哈德】爱情的尾巴

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: 只要吃下Weasley双胞胎的明恋糖果，站在喜欢的人附近七米之内，头上就会冒出动物耳朵。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	【哈德】爱情的尾巴

“Harry！”

一脚踏进寝室，Harry立马被Ron兴致勃勃的大叫吓得缩回了半只脚，他看过去，寝室里的所有人都挤在Ron的床上。

Harry疑惑道：“发生什么了，有什么值得你们全都挤在Ron床上讨论的事？明天可没有魁地奇比赛。”

“快来试试Fred和George的新产品！”Ron坐在床的正中央，食指和拇指捏着一个小而圆的东西，朝他晃了晃。

Harry推了推眼镜，边脱着袍子走过来，靠近才看清了那是一颗糖果，上面细微地流动着彩色发光的魔法痕迹：“这是什么？”

话音未落，那颗糖就进到了他嘴里，Harry的舌头下意识要将这个异物推出来，Ron却眼疾手快地紧紧捂住他的嘴。

知道最好的朋友不会喂他吃毒药，但Harry还是本能地挣扎了好一会儿，才安分地含在嘴里。味道像他最讨厌的鼻涕味的怪味豆，Harry皱着眉，面对着所有人一齐向他投来的目光，有些不知所措：“我应该有什么变化？”

“现在我们至少知道了Harry喜欢的人不在我们当中。”Seamus宣布道。

“当然不在！”Harry脱口而出，然后赶紧闭嘴，又问道，“这到底是什么？”

Ron解释说：“George他们研发的新的恶作剧糖果，只要吃掉它，在接下来的一周内，只要你喜欢的人在你附近七米之内，你的头上就会长出动物耳朵。”

听到这里，惊讶之余Harry有点害羞，怪不得他刚刚从舆洗室回来的路上遇见了几个女生头上顶着可爱的动物耳朵脸红红地看着他，他原本还以为这是什么女生间新流行起来的装扮。

“Fred告诉我，长出来什么耳朵是随机的，而且还会受一点本人特质的影响，就像女生一般会是猫耳或者兔耳，”Ron继续说，其他人也附和着点点头，显然刚刚Ron已经向他们介绍过，紧接着他又对Harry说，“就算你不告诉我们你暗恋的人是谁，我们也会在七天之内知道的，反正走廊就这么点大，你们上课下课都会遇到，哼哼。”

“什么？”Harry不知道这群人居然对他喜欢谁这么感兴趣，“你们根本没问过我这个问题！”

“问了你就会说吗？”Ron呛道。

“当然不会，”Harry翻了个白眼，一屁股坐在Dean旁边，忽然想起什么，问道，“你们都吃了？”

“是的，”坐在床尾的Neville开口了，“刚刚Ron一说完，他们就扑过去争着要往对方嘴里塞，我本来坐在自己的床上看戏的，没想到笑的太开心，他们抛出来的一颗糖直接进到我嘴巴里了。”他看起来快哭了。

Harry没忍住笑了出来：“那怎么没看见你们的耳朵？”

“因为我们没有跟好兄弟互相喜欢。”Ron一脸看白痴的表情。听到这句话，当场包括Harry在内的几个大男孩全都泛起一阵恶寒。

“好的，现在我知道了。”Harry举手投降，又想起走廊遇到的那几个女生，“对了，会有人主动吃这种糖吗？”

Ron说：“有的，它不仅可以检测伴侣是否忠诚，也可以证明自己对伴侣的忠诚，还是一个对喜欢的人表露真心的好办法，这很棒对吧？有时候你不得不承认George和Fred简直是两个天才。”虽然两个哥哥经常恶劣地逗他，但Ron某些时候还是很佩服他们。

“噢，噢。”Harry呆呆地点头。

见Harry没有问题了，他们又回到了那个Harry回寝室前的话题，继续开导苦恼于接下来几天不知道该怎么面对Luna的Neville。

Neville喜欢那个拉文克劳的疯姑娘，这是他们寝室的秘密，但Harry对这种情感问题一向支不出什么招，他随便找了个借口回到自己床上，拉下床幔，开始思考自己苦恼的，并且找不到任何人支招的情感问题。

他们不知道聊了多久，到了该睡觉的时间才回到各自的床。Harry想不出什么好办法，反而把自己给想困了，迷迷糊糊地快要入睡，被Ron在床幔外喊他的声音惊醒。

“怎么了Ron？”Harry眯着眼睛掀开床幔。

“你得向我保证明天不会在Ginny面前冒出耳朵！”Ron瞪着眼睛说，仿佛要是Harry敢说一个不字他就会当场把他拆骨入腹。

Harry顿时清醒了：“当然不会是她！Ron，你怎么会这样想？！”

“因为她喜欢你！所以我要你保证当她在你面前冒出耳朵的时候你不会冒出耳朵！”Ron警告道。

Harry相当无奈：“我当然可以保证，我发誓我不喜欢她，Ron。”

“很好，兄弟，接受你的保证，”Ron替他放下床幔，走了两步倒回床上，突然又说，“嘿，我妹妹挺好的，你为什么看不上她？”

“我没有看不上她，只是因为我有喜欢的人了。”Harry叹了口气，要是他喜欢的是Ginny就好了，至少他可以预见他的情路绝对会顺利很多。

要是是Ginny，那么他就会得到一份两情相悦的甜蜜爱情，而不是在这里苦苦暗恋且求而不得——毕竟，他的死对头没可能喜欢他。

Harry酣睡了一整晚，竟然一个噩梦也没做，他神清气爽地洗漱完，换好衣服和Ron一起去吃早餐。

双胞胎的能把暗恋变成明恋的糖果很快像他们其他产品一样在霍格沃茨流行起来，一夜之间，几乎人人都顶着各种各样的动物的耳朵。

Weasley兄弟总是有将城堡变得更加热闹的办法。Harry和Ron瞧见看起来是一对情侣的一男一女，女孩头顶上高高地竖着兔耳朵，把男孩逼在墙角，质问他为什么明明吃了糖却没有长耳朵。

还看见已经走得很小心翼翼的Neville路过拐角时，差点撞上了从拉文克劳休息室方向过来的Luna，他立刻捂着头顶连滚带爬地跑走了。Harry和Ron毫不留情地大笑起来。

“嘿，Mione！”Harry转头看见了抱着书朝他们大步走来的Hermione，朝她招了招手，Ron在一边不动声色地把帽子拉上来。

“Ron？”Harry疑惑地看着他。

“我只是害怕George他们的糖会出什么错，就像，就像对不喜欢的人也会长出耳朵，你知道的，你知道我绝对不会喜欢Mione。”Ron结结巴巴地解释说。

“没人问你喜不喜欢Mione，”Harry笑了笑，“还有，魔法不会出错。”

“早上好！Harry，Ron！”Ron还想说什么，但Hermione已经站在了他们面前，“Ron？你为什么突然戴起了学院服的帽子？”

“我，我有点感冒。”Ron揉了揉鼻子。

“那我想你得去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看。”Hermione认真建议。

走廊尽头一阵细微的骚动传入Harry灵敏的耳朵，他转过头，心下骤然慌张起来。

Malfoy晃晃悠悠地领着他的跟班出现在走廊，以他为中心，半径七米以内原本在各自聊天的女孩们立刻整齐地冒出耳朵，Malfoy吓了一跳，脚步一顿，转头跟高尔说了什么，高尔摇摇头。

“我们进去吧。”Harry催促他的好友们。

但Ron顺着他没来得及收回的视线看了过去，嗤了一声：“小白鼬也就只能靠着他华而不实的皮囊骗骗女孩儿了。”

“Ron，你知道你在夸Malfoy好看吗？”Hermione提醒道，没等Ron回答，就以“我也觉得Malfoy长得挺不错”为开头发表自己的见解。

“我饿了！”Ron愤愤地打断她，拉着Harry进了大厅。望着离他们还忙着在原地拒绝小女孩们的Malfoy，Harry松了一口气，任由Ron拉着他进去。

Harry捣着碗里的土豆泥，装作漫不经心地环顾着四周，最后把目光定在了斯莱特林长桌的某个方向。

Malfoy慢条斯理地喝着他的南瓜粥，一旁的短发女巫头上立着棕色的猫耳朵，眼含春水地看着Malfoy，她摊开手掌，一颗包装得精致的糖果出现在她的手心。她笑了笑，看起来像是在问他想不想吃，Malfoy狐疑地看了一眼，摇了摇头。

紧接着却仰了仰脸，用下巴指着女孩手边的某个食物，女孩立刻将那个南瓜派拿起来，喂到Malfoy嘴里。

看到这里，Harry拿着勺子一不小心把土豆泥搅得太用力，黄色粘稠物飞溅出来，沾在他的餐盘周围。Ron注意到他的动静，问他怎么了。

Harry对着面前的桌面用了清理一新，把剩下的土豆泥推到一边，恶狠狠地叉起一根热狗，边嚼边说：“有些人长这么大吃东西还要别人喂。”

Ron疑惑地想知道他在说谁，但Harry已经把目光收回到餐盘里埋头吃饭了。

接下来的一天，Harry都有意识地避开着Malfoy，就连最痛苦的魔药课，他都选择站在第一排忍受Snape一整节课的挖苦，只因为那是离倒数第二排的Malfoy最远的位置。

Ron一整天都在用不解的眼神看着Harry，他不明白为什么Harry对那只臭雪貂突然这么躲避和容忍，面对那些幼稚的挑衅竟然连愤怒的表情都没有，只是焦急地想离开。

下课出教室时，Ron又一次看见Harry隔着十米迎面碰上Malfoy立刻转身就走之后，跟在后面偷偷把自己的疑问告诉了棕头发女巫，Hermione耸耸肩说可能Harry只是突然长大了，他不再屑于回击Malfoy那些可笑的言语攻击。

“香蕉炸面团，别再唱了。”Harry不耐烦地打断了正自我陶醉着练嗓的胖夫人，被狠硬的语气吓到，胖夫人扁扁嘴，不情不愿地开了门，一旁不堪其扰许久的画像立刻向Harry道谢。

没等门缝开得更大，Harry就推开门，胖夫人被推得踉跄了一下，大喊着下次再也不要放Harry进来。Hermione和Ron跟在后面替他道了歉，赶紧追了上去。

“Harry！”Hermione喊道。

Harry大步流星，一步作两步地跨上男生宿舍的楼梯，转过头朝两个好朋友抱歉地笑了笑：“Sorry，Mione，Ron，我想我得休息一下，毕竟今晚我还得去Snape那儿干劳动。”

“好吧。”Hermione皱着眉点点头，跟Ron一起转身坐在休息室的沙发里，两个人看着他的表情都一脸担忧。

寝室里一个人也没有，Harry一进门便把自己摔在了床上。他心里烦躁，想快点结束这一天，可接下来还得去Snape的办公室关该死的禁闭——他今天因为做魔药时心不在焉，甚至还是在那个老蝙蝠的眼皮子底下，弄坏了一个坩埚，为此给格兰芬多损失了一百分，并且得到了今晚为期两个小时的关禁闭机会。

然而，这完全都是因为该死的Malfoy！Harry咬牙切齿地在心底里埋怨。

埋怨自己喜欢的人。

苍白而瘦尖的漂亮小脸又浮现在眼前，那头金色发丝缠绕上他的脑神经，灰眼睛高傲地瞪着，一张薄薄的小嘴张张合合不知道又叽里呱啦在说什么。

Harry自暴自弃地闭上眼，指着脑海里对他翻白眼的男孩嘟囔着说：“Malfoy，你真是个混球。”

Harry不知道那颗糖后来到底有没有进到Malfoy的嘴里，但他希望永远也不要，因为他不太想看见就算Malfoy把糖吃到肚子里，而当他终于避无可避地站在Malfoy七米之内时，还是只有自己一个人傻乎乎地冒着动物耳朵的画面。

噢，这看起来也太可怜了。Harry感到有点悲伤。

他躺了一会儿便起身前往Snape的办公室，在办公室门口等到了整点才敲门。上一回同样是在这儿的禁闭经历告诉他，不管是早到还是晚到都会被那个对他有偏见的斯莱特林院长讽刺长着一个不会守时的巨怪脑袋，那副嘲讽的神情倒是和一口一个巨怪叫他的Malfoy有些相似，想到这里，Harry暗暗撇了撇嘴，将脑海里的Snape从Malfoy身边扇走，他没办法做到把心爱的人跟阴沉沉的老蝙蝠作比较。

今天的清洗坩埚劳动倒是进行得比较顺利，因为Snape忙着跟一年级学生的作业生气，没什么空搭理他——但是格兰芬多还是被扣了五分，原因在于他在刷坩埚的时候哼歌正好被过来检查的Snape撞见。

不过，这并不妨碍Harry神清气爽地离开他的办公室。

Harry掏出魔杖挥了挥，离宵禁还有十分钟。他把隐形衣带来了，进去之前放在Snape办公室门外靠墙的一块地方，Harry凭着记忆弯腰伸手够到那个位置捡了起来。他来之前想着要是Snape惹他不高兴他就出去夜游放松一下心情，但现在，他的心情虽然不能用糟糕来形容，不过还是打算到处走走。

Harry将隐形衣披上头顶，身形立刻隐匿在空气当中。

他在天文台吹了吹风，去图书馆禁书去闲逛了一会儿，又靠着斯莱特林地窖门旁边的墙壁上打了下盹儿，最后耷拉着眼皮准备去学校厨房问小精灵要点儿吃的。

“动作快点，别在这里吃，我可不想因为你们被那个废物老哑炮抓去关禁闭。”

某个声音像是特意压低着音量从不远处传来，Harry骤然清醒了，正准备踏进厨房门口的脚顿时停住，他还没在心底惊喜地叫出那个名字，身体就先替他辨认了出来。

——他感到头顶上忽然蹭地冒出了什么东西，顶在他的隐形斗篷上。

Harry伸手摸了摸，哦，是他的耳朵。不算小，还有点尖，有点软，Harry感受着，带着不软不硬的绒毛，摸起来很舒服，有些像狗耳朵。

Harry正欲迈开脚步进去看看，没想到Malfoy这个时候出来了，他立刻将后背贴回墙边避免被撞上，感到尾椎处忽然有什么东西挤在他臀部和墙面之间，小腿肚还被毛毛的东西搔刮着。但另一件更值得注意的事让他忽略了这个东西的存在——Malfoy戴着校袍的兜帽。

不仅戴着兜帽，神色还跟今早Ron遇到Hermione一样慌张。

灰蓝色的眼珠不安地晃动，

眼看Malfoy就要路过他，Harry一个激灵，立刻闪身，放轻脚步快速走到Malfoy前面，转过身跟他保持一样的速度倒退走着。

Harry扶着眼镜，隔着透明的隐形衣，专注观察着Malfoy那因为走动而时不时微微翻动的兜帽——但他藏得太严实了。只有帽子上微微鼓起的弧度能帮助Harry辨认到里面确实藏着东西。

Harry又看了看一直跟在Malfoy身后的两个大高个，一个边端着餐盘边吭哧吭哧地咬着手里的烤鸡腿，另一个把蛋糕的奶油全都吃到了脸上，同时还在嚼一块圆圆的糖浆饼。

Harry皱起眉头，是Crabbe还是Goyle？

等等，为什么会是从他们两个里选一个？！

Harry停住，眼看着Malfoy急冲冲地就快要往他脸上撞，他赶紧退到一旁，想了想，还是跟在他们后面，看着Malfoy回到地窖门口说了口令，领着那两个人进去了，才浑身僵硬地往格兰芬多塔楼走去。

半大的少年总是藏不住什么心事的，当Harry自以为微不可闻地叹出第三十八口气的时候，Hermione终于忍不住开口了。

“你看起来比昨天还糟糕，这么无精打采，你昨晚又出去夜游了？”Hermione捧着一本书，打量着黑发男孩头顶的发旋，“我猜你应该不会是又碰上了巨怪并且跟它来了一场艰难的战斗。”

“你忘了他去Snape那儿关禁闭了，”Ron提醒道，又问旁边的Harry，“那个老蝙蝠对你干了什么？”

Harry趴在桌上摇头，过了一会儿，抬起头，手掌撑在桌面上，乱糟糟的黑发底下是一张不可置信的脸，自言自语道：“他居然喜欢那样的？”

他的“他”发音发得含糊不清，Ron理所当然认为他说的是某个女孩，他放下笔问道：“谁？你喜欢的女孩？哪样的？难道她喜欢Snape？”

“Ron，不要总是拿Snape类比，虽然他对格兰芬多有偏见，但我们还是要尊重他，毕竟是我们的教授。”Hermione不满道。

Ron哼了一声看向别处，自顾自地紧了紧脑袋上的兜帽。

“不是Snape，比那要恐怖多了，Ron。”Harry又趴了回去。其实霍格沃茨还是有挺多女生对Snape怀着爱慕之情的，魔力精湛又不苟言笑，至少这两天魔药课下课冒着耳朵上去问问题的女孩们每次都不下十个。

“是Goyle，”Harry眼里冒着狠光，“或者Crabbe。”

“什么？！！”Hermione和Ron一起喊道。

“Harry？我没想到你竟然会输给他们任何一个？”Hermione不敢相信道。

Ron抽了抽嘴角：“那个女孩应该是个胖姑娘，对吗Harry？她或许更喜欢零食一点……”

Malfoy可不胖，他瘦得大概我一只手就能把他的腰捏断，Harry想。

Merlin的水蛇腰啊，那两个不知轻重缓急眼里只有食物的傻大个，万一他们接吻的时候Malfoy的腰被弄折了可怎么办？

Harry猛然攥着拳头往桌上一砸，引来了四面八方的注意和Pince夫人的怒吼，吓坏了Hermione和Ron，也吓退了抱着魔法史课本和羊皮纸刚刚走进图书馆的金发斯莱特林。

Harry不好意思地朝Pince夫人道歉，发誓自己没有绝对捶坏桌子。

疤头什么毛病，什么时候才能学会控制他吓人的巨怪脾气，Draco皱着鼻子愤愤地想道。他藏在树荫底下，背靠着树干盘坐在草地上，腿上摆着厚厚的书，羊皮纸垫在最上面，洋洋洒洒地写了一大段字。

事实上，就算没有那吓人的一拳，在看见了Potter之后，Draco也是铁定不会进去的。对外人来说，用“不想跟死对头呼吸同一个空间里的空气”大概可以解释，所以他走掉合情合理。

但其实，只是因为Draco需要杜绝任何进入Potter七米之内范围的可能，不然他就会朝疤头——那个在每个人印象里从来都跟他不对付的圣人Potter——愚蠢地当着图书馆里所有人的面，头上蹦出兔子耳朵。

昨天中午回到休息室，Pansy连哄带骗地让他吃了早上没在礼堂里吃的那颗糖，Draco不太喜欢看见女孩儿哭，稀里糊涂地吃了，但Pansy还是流了好多眼泪，问他为什么没在她面前冒出动物耳朵。

Blaise在他耳边给他解释，Draco听了后还为此感到有些抱歉。不过，这股歉意很快就被愤怒抵消了，在反应过来以后，Draco拒绝原谅Pansy居然哄骗他吃该死的Weasley双胞胎做的东西。

Draco十分后悔，如果时间能够回到昨天，他一定不会在休息室里心软接受Pansy的糖果。

Merlin知道，一觉醒来，一路上碰到的女孩齐齐在面前朝你冒出各种各样的动物耳朵，是多么惊悚的事情。

他当时还傻傻地转头问Goyle这是什么愚蠢的扮装活动。

没想到自己也成了愚蠢活动的一员，而且似乎是最蠢的一个，Draco不知道为什么自己还会凭空冒出动物耳朵。

昨晚Crabbe和Goyle不停地喊肚子饿，他好心带他们来厨房让小精灵做好吃的，没想到这两个人仿佛饿鬼转世一吃就停不下来，他等得不耐烦，开口催促的话音刚落，Draco感觉自己头皮上忽然窜出了什么，紧接着两条毛绒绒的东西打到了他脑袋两侧，盖住了他本来的耳朵。

Draco差点要尖叫起来，他瞬间反应过来，看清楚了两颊旁边是什么后，他最先想到的是，他的耳朵竟然还没有Pansy的酷！

Pansy是棕色的暹罗猫耳，而他却长出了又呆又傻的垂耳兔的耳朵！这不合理！

他立即把兜帽翻到头上，转动着眼珠子看向四周，打量着周围的角落试图把某个人揪出来，但他发现这儿并没有让人藏身的地方，橘黄色的灯光把整间屋子照得亮堂堂，只有小精灵们在忙碌地工作——他的死对头又能藏在哪呢。

他望着昏暗的通道，空无一人，却总感到一股人气，Draco心生奇怪，催着身后的两个家伙，兜帽里的那对耳朵直到他进了地窖才消失得无影无踪。

噢，Weasley制造的垃圾。

回到现实，Draco嘟囔完这一句，发现自己的腿被略有重量的课本压得发麻，他伸直了两条腿，贴着草地上摆出了一个大的V字。Draco把书和羊皮纸摆到面前——他的两腿之间，然后拔开羽毛笔的笔盖，俯下身子趴着继续写才完成到一半的魔法史论文。

金灿灿的大下午天，太阳穿过枝叶的缝隙投影出一个个光斑，有一些跑到了金发斯莱特林的后脑勺上。

而不远处的另一棵树背后，藏着一双好看的绿眼睛。

Malfoy的身材消瘦又颀长，上身趴下来像是一张对折的薄薄的白纸，他微微拱起后背，圆润的小屁股顶在一半暴露在地面的粗壮的树根上。

Harry看得有些口干，悄悄走过去。写得这么认真，要是突然冒出耳朵，会不会惊慌失措地跳起来？

他不确定这样的情景会不会发生，但他决定试一试。

刚刚Hermione在Pince夫人骂骂咧咧地离开之后，点醒梦中人般地问了一句：“Harry，她耳朵出现的时候，除了Goyle和Crabbe，还有其他人在场吗？”

“没有了，除了厨房里的小精灵就是我了，他总不可能爱上一个小精灵吧？”

语毕的一瞬间，Harry觉得自己是个大蠢蛋。

“噢？还有我，”他愣在原地，心里突然不知道是激动还是无措。

他回过神来，无声地欢呼了一下，手忙脚乱地把书本收进背包，嘴里念叨着“噢，是的，还有我”，收拾完毕，他兴奋地亲了一下Hermione的额头向她道谢，在Ron暴跳如雷的前一秒也凑过去亲了一下他，紧接着单肩背着书包向两个好友挥手告别。

已经快步走掉的Harry没有听到Hermione这样问Ron：“你见过斯莱特林的哪个女孩子跟Malfoy共用跟班吗？”

Harry不清楚Malfoy会在哪里，他刚刚看见他在门口徘徊了一下又离开了。抱着书本的Malfoy绝不可能因为放弃了在图书馆学习的计划就跑回寝室睡大觉，Harry把每一层的空教室都找了一遍，最后却在城堡后面的草地上找到了他。

Harry找到Malfoy时他便是那个对折身体的姿势。

格兰芬多的脑海里又猛地冒出了那个Malfoy跟Crabbe或者Goyle亲吻的时候腰会不会被折断的问题，现在可以确定的是应该不会，因为Malfoy的柔韧性看起来竟然该死的好。

那么自己呢？Harry又想，如果Malfoy被自己亲呢？

Harry将奇怪的想法排出脑海，回过神，已经估摸着距离停在了Malfoy背后那棵树的斜后面不远处。他慢慢往前走了几步，要是他的眼神更凶狠一点，此刻就更像是一只即将捕获毫无防备的猎物的狼。

——几乎是在耳朵“啪嗒”砸到脸颊上的一瞬间，Malfoy立刻惊恐地抖了一下，扔掉了羽毛笔。

他慌张地用腿扫走面前的书和羊皮纸，他的袍子早就被他脱了下来整齐地叠放在一边，没了兜帽，他只好收起脚捂着脑袋蜷靠在树干上。

目睹了他一系列反应紧接着躲到大树另一边的Harry也傻了，他从来没想过把Malfoy和无害的垂耳兔联系在一起，他以为他会是狐狸或者其他什么漂亮又狡猾的小动物，但不得不说，那张小脸蛋两旁耷拉着兔耳朵的样子，Merlin知道这有多可爱，Harry感觉鼻子热热的，仿佛下一秒就会涌出红色的热流。

Harry伸了一点脑袋出去，看见Malfoy正小心翼翼地左右探头张望，但他的后脑勺没有眼睛，也不能一百八十度转动脖子，又害怕被其他人看见而不敢站起身，Harry始终没有被发现。

“到底怎么回事！”Malfoy皱着眉坐了回去，后脑勺顶着树干，手垂下来落在草地上，静坐了几秒，把外袍够过来，往上施了一个清洁咒（龟毛的斯莱特林，Harry腹诽），穿了回去，他拉上兜帽，把两边耳朵认真往里塞了塞，仔细藏好。

Malfoy吸了吸鼻子，轻轻吐了一口气，发出一声像是自言自语的呢喃：“Harry？”

猝不及防被点名的人登时后背一僵，他数不清自己的心跳漏了多少拍，也不知道是应该为自己的教名在Malfoy嘴里吐露出来而作出反应，还是该惊愕于Malfoy叫他名字时那无比自然又熟练的语气。

“你到底藏在哪里了？”Malfoy听起来竟然有些委屈。

Harry跌坐回树的后面，大口大口地喘气，他对Malfoy的感情从由厌恶转为爱慕的那天起就没想过应该如何面对“和死对头互相喜欢”这个问题，明明在一开始就做好了暗恋无疾而终的准备，可现在Merlin却给他的脑袋敲了一个响亮的闷棍，提醒他，Malfoy是因为他才冒出耳朵。

Harry觉得自己的脑袋就算是连接伏地魔时都没这么晕，他恍惚间也不得不怀疑是不是这个魔法糖果真的有什么问题。

这时，Malfoy又呼出了一口长长的叹息，自顾自地喃喃道：“Weasley的东西果然不可信，我真是无聊至极才会吃下那颗愚蠢的糖果，难道他们买通了Pansy来整我？不，Pansy不是那样的人，一定是那对双胞胎对她施了夺魂咒，Merlin知道我从来没见过一个女孩儿哭得这么伤心……说不定他们正躲在哪儿看我笑话呢，对着空气冒出耳朵，就算是他们那个红毛鼬鼠一样的蠢弟弟也不会这样吧……”

如果是往常，听到那个对自己朋友充满恶意的外号，Harry一定会跳出去警告对方。

但现在Harry不确定自己是否有勇气出现在Malfoy面前，哪怕他是一个格兰芬多，一个以莽撞著称的救世主，现在竟然近乎理智地掏了掏自己的耳朵，甚至希望麻瓜科幻片里的时光倒流机器真的存在，以确保自己没有听错Malfoy的话。

“臭Potter！”Malfoy又愤愤地骂道。

噢，这才是正常的Malfoy该吐出来的句子。

别慌，Harry Potter，那是Malfoy，不是打人柳也不是摄魂怪，他刚刚才承认他喜欢你，虽然那是你偷听到的。

Harry咽了咽口水，戴上帽子，起身走了出去。

“Draco。”

“啊——！！”Draco真的像一只受惊的兔子一般浑身弹了一下，猛的转过头来惊恐地看着声音的源头。

“Potter？”看见Harry，他的眼神闪动了一下，不着痕迹地紧了紧头上的兜帽，“你有什么毛病？连庞弗雷夫人的儿子都不会干这种从背后吓人的事，如果你只是想搞些什么幼稚的把戏的话，现在可以离开了，不要妄想一个Malfoy……”

“Draco。”Harry又叫了一声，堵住了Draco连珠炮似的话头。

“我都不敢相信我们的关系竟然熟到你可以叫一个Malfoy的教名的地步了，Potter。”Draco双手交叉放在胸前，头颅仰得高高的，如果不是看见了他帽子里若隐若现的雪白耳朵，Harry差点要以为刚刚发生的一切都不存在，他们只是在进行一场再平常不过的交锋。

“我也不敢相信一个Malfoy竟然会在私底下偷偷喊我的教名。”Harry看似平静地说道，其实藏在宽大袖子下的拳头已经攥出了汗。

Draco愣了一愣，飞速转过身子弯下腰整理草地上的东西：“我不知道你在说什么，你应该去一趟医疗翼让庞弗雷夫人检查一下你的脑袋，我是说，你可能得了臆想症之类的病。”

“你帽子里藏着耳朵，是不是？Draco。”

Harry的话语像一记惊雷打在Draco的背后，他把书本抱在怀里，有些僵硬地转回身，脸上挂着讥笑的表情：“我现在百分百确定你那巨怪的脑子出问题了，Potter，即使善良而高贵的Malfoy有时候会帮助一些穷人，但我不知道你为什么认为我会帮衬红毛Weasley家的东西。”

他迈开步子欲从Harry身旁走过，对方修长的手臂却拦在他的胸前。

Harry一把扯掉斯莱特林的兜帽——这完全在Draco的意料之外，他不敢相信Potter真的会这么直接。他惊慌地看着面前的绿眼睛男孩，一两滴冷汗冒出额角，甚至忘记了咒骂巨怪Potter的粗鲁行为。

被发现了。Potter一定会无情地嘲笑他，一定会粗神经地跑到泥巴种和红毛鼠的面前惊讶Malfoy竟然喜欢Harry Potter这件事，哈，他已经迫不及待看见救世主那副愚蠢的错愕表情了，在那之后，Draco将会有百分之八十的勇气违反校规给Potter来一个一忘皆空。

但Harry只是轻轻碰了碰那对暴露在空气中的柔软的耳朵，也像是隔着耳朵在触碰Draco的脸颊，没有露出任何惊讶或是厌恶的神情，像是明知故问一般低声道：“这是什么？”

这还是让Draco的身体微微颤抖了，脸上的表情不知道是羞愤还是气愤，他想让他滚开，想对他说不是这样的，他的动物耳朵不是因为Harry的出现而出现，这一切都是因为Weasley兄弟的恶作剧，他想说别自作多情了Potter。

可当他抬头对上那双绿色的眼睛，那像有生命的漂亮宝石，闪闪发光地注视着自己。Draco的所有话语又哽在了喉头，甚至堵住了气管，连呼吸都困难。

Harry就这么耐心地盯着他，一下一下地用手指抚摸着他的兔子耳朵，Draco忽然觉得脸有些痒痒的，不自在地躲了躲。

Harry扳正他的脸，捏了捏他的耳朵，又叫了一遍Draco的名字。

这是Draco没有预料到的，尽管他的内心依旧认为这只不过是救世主那该死的英雄主义作祟——救世主从来没有强硬地拒绝过他那些男男女女的爱慕者。

然而Draco还是被击溃了，因为Harry实在温柔得出奇，让人想哭，他垂下倔强梗着的肩膀，努力控制住声音不要发抖：“那你呢？”

他不知道Harry等的就是这句话，后者立即扯掉了自己的帽子，一对耳朵弹了出来。

沉浸在无措和悲伤中的Draco骤然瞪大双眼，死盯着Harry丛生的黑色杂发之中威风凛凛的狼耳朵。

“连蠢Potter都能长出狼耳！凭什么我就是该死的垂耳兔！”不甘使他暂时把对Harry的动情憋了回去。

Harry一愣，Draco的情绪转变让他措手不及，他觉得对话好像不太应该这么发展，但还是安抚性地将手伸进耳朵下面摸了摸Draco的脸颊：“别这么说，这很可爱，Draco，你是我见过最可爱的小兔子。”

“Potter？”Draco起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不去看Harry的眼睛，“你真恶心！我劝你这种话还是留着说给你的红毛小女友听！”

Harry叹了口气，决定还是自己把话题拉回来，他碰碰Draco的耳朵，又指指自己头上的，问道：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“别他妈自恋了Potter，你想说我喜欢你？你上辈子是吃了多少大便才会产生这种念头？是的，魔法不会出错，但不代表Weasley不会出错，你就那么相信那两个蠢货的产品质量？”Draco讥笑，“至于你的耳朵，这没什么稀奇的，Malfoy从不缺少追随者，哪怕这个人是他的死对头。”

“别他妈嘴硬了Malfoy，George和Fred的做的东西没有任何问题，承认你喜欢我有这么难吗？”

“住口你这个野蛮人，我喜欢一头狗熊也不可能喜欢你！”

“狗熊？谁在你面前冒出狗熊耳朵了？是Goyle还是Crabbe？”

“和他们有什么关系？！你到底有什么毛病？疤头！”

Harry眼睛一眯，终于覆上了那双粉色的薄唇，将那些将要喷洒出来的毒液堵在了两人的口腔中。

趁着人还没反应过来，Harry顶开Draco的牙关，无师自通地掠夺他的空气，柔软的唇舌被他捉来吮吸。

Draco的腰身被有力的手臂紧紧箍住，胸前还顶着厚厚的课本，环着书的手背贴在Harry的胸膛动弹不得。

窒息之际，Draco狠狠地踩了一脚Harry，Harry吃痛地皱了皱眉，唇和唇之间终于露出了一点缝隙，Draco贴着他急促地喘气。

Harry也喘着气，他等着Draco平复了一阵呼吸，又吻了上去，一手按住对方欲想逃离的后颈。

“呜呜……”Draco拼命躲着Harry强势的舌头，整个下巴湿乎乎的，他无措地红了眼眶，一瞬间竟然萌生了兔子被狼抓住欺负的错觉，他总算知道Harry为什么会长出狼耳了。

这只可恶至极的大灰狼！

Harry放开了Draco的舌头，将他顺着嘴角往下流的口水舔回去，又捉住水光一片的下唇细细密密地啃咬，像是要嚼烂一颗软糖。

厚重的魔法史课本终于掉落下来，砸在他们脚边，羊皮纸散落一地，Draco环上Harry的脖子，边回应柔软而热烈的亲吻，边含糊地说：“Ha啊……Harry，我看你明明像个只会咬人的大狗，为什么会长出狼耳朵……”

“说实话，我一直以为那是狗耳朵来着。”Harry勾了勾嘴角，被Draco的回应弄得有些兴奋，他缓缓地结束这个吻，唇贴着唇摩挲了一下，分开了一点距离，抽出魔杖对两个人的无比湿润的下半张脸用了清理一新。

Draco瞪了他一眼，不自在地偏了偏头，问道：“那天晚上你躲在哪了？”

“在你面前，”Harry冲Draco眨了眨右眼，抱紧了他，亲昵地蹭了蹭兔耳朵，“我有一个斗篷，穿上可以隐形。”

“那是什么？”Draco眼睛一亮，随即又撇撇嘴，“噢，看来伟大的救世主就连夜游都可以大摇大摆，我知道这个秘密了，疤头，如果我当上级长一定不会放过你。”

“如果我盛情邀请未来的级长大人来我的斗篷里做客呢？”Harry掀开垂耳兔的耳朵，往Draco真正的耳朵吹气，“那是我爸爸留给我的东西，我们可以在里面干点谁都不知道的坏事，你想在天文台还是公共休息室？或者斯莱特林地窖？还是格兰芬多塔楼？”

“离我远点，死变态，”Draco痒得一个激灵，抱着他的腰偏着身子躲了躲，手背忽然触碰到什么东西，“你为什么会有尾巴？”

Draco环在他背后的手顺势抓住了那根要往自己手上缠的毛绒绒的大尾巴，晃了晃。

尾巴被人握在手里的奇妙感觉让Harry一瞬间脊背发麻，他想起这两次冒出耳朵总会有什么东西顶着他的斗篷，但他总是没空去注意，此刻恍然大悟道：“原来是尾巴？我也不清楚，Ron只告诉我会长出耳朵。”

“你有没有？”没等Draco回话，Harry便把手探进了Draco的长袍内。

果不其然抓到一团软软的短毛。

Harry兴奋地捏了捏，Draco连忙放开Harry身后的狼尾巴，转而按住他的手。不知道红毛双胞胎究竟用了什么魔法，这些动物特征竟然像是真的成了身体的一部分，被摸到的话也会有极其自然而真实的感受。

比如现在，Draco自然又真实地感受到一种隐私之处被触碰的羞耻感，让他几乎就要像一只兔子一样弹起来。

“这真的很可爱，Draco。”Harry不顾Draco的抗拒，继续大力揉捏那团软毛。

“互相真心喜欢才会长出尾巴？”Harry大声向Ron确认道，随即察觉到自己似乎反应过大，只好捂住自己的嘴，却难掩脸上的欣喜。虽然他和Draco已经算是互表了心意，但“互相喜欢”的认知还是让他像抓住了金色飞贼那般激动。

“是的，”Ron点头，看着Harry高兴的样子又扁了扁嘴，纠结地开口，“你喜欢的人也喜欢你，这确实是件高兴的事，但我可能得花上很久的时间才能消化这件事，那可是个斯莱特林！Harry！你是一个格兰芬多！斯莱特林都是一群狡诈的人精，你真的不该……而且你竟然会在Malfoy所在的学院找女友！一个斯莱特林小妞？！我真的接受不了！”

“Ron，喜欢一个人跟她在哪个学院没有关系，”Hermione瞪了一眼Ron，转向Harry，“Harry，她应该是个好女孩，对吗？”

“嗯……Mione……”即使Draco被他的好朋友当成女孩这件事让Harry觉得十分好笑和有趣，但比起跟Hermione解释她是否是一个好女孩，他想他应该先澄清一下Draco的性别问题，“我的对象，不一定得是个女孩儿。”

Harry小心地抬眼看着对面的卷发女巫，她的嘴巴渐渐张成了O字型，相比于一旁的Ron来说，这已经是足够冷静的表现了——Ron直接打翻了手中的书本，引来周围里其他人的视线。

“噢——抱歉，”Ron站起来抓了抓脑袋，手忙脚乱地将书捡起来，不可置信地坐回Harry的旁边，“你是说——你喜欢上了一个男生？”

Harry点头，他看向一脸若有所思的Hermione，纠结要不要贸然坦白这个男生是谁，对象是一个斯莱特林的男生就已经让他们如此难以接受了，更何况还是一直跟他作对的Malfoy。

在Ron抓狂的时候，Hermione已经思考完毕，她探究着开口：“斯莱特林的男生，跟Goyle和Crabbe关系不错，你之前还说过他学习成绩不错，嗯……是Zabini吗？”

“Zabini？！”Harry和Ron一起尖叫。

“Harry！Potter！”Pince夫人的声音不知道从哪里窜出来，洪亮地喊道，“如果你不想获得霍格沃茨图书馆永久禁止出入权，就立刻闭嘴！”

“是在排除Malfoy的前提下！”Hermione小声道，站起来将身子往前倾，捂住他们的嘴，“Malfoy上次考试总成绩是第二名，而Zabini也进了年级前五十，而且他和Malfoy那一圈朋友的关系看起来都不错，所以在晚上带Malfoy的跟班去吃东西也没什么奇怪的……我觉得我的推测没有问题，Harry？”

“Zabini……嗯……虽然他也不太友善，但他确实没有找过我们什么麻烦，如果你真的喜欢的话，我也……但那是一个斯莱特林！”Ron苦恼又纠结地说。

“停停停，”Harry打断他，无奈地揉起太阳穴，“我跟Zabini根本不熟！”

Hermione语重心长：“没什么不好承认的，对我们没必要隐瞒，Harry，你知道我们不管是谁都会支持……”

“Mione，我不得不说你推测的思路是对的，但你不应该排除那个前提……好吧，是Malfoy。”语毕，Harry在他们张开嘴之前，眼疾手快地在周围施了一个静音咒。

“Malfoy？！”这次换Hermione和Ron一起尖叫。

“不管是谁都会支持……？”Harry小心翼翼地重复刚刚听到的话。

“今天是巫师世界的愚人节吗？”Hermione瞪着眼睛问。

“什么是愚人节？”Ron抓狂地看向Hermione。

“是麻瓜的节日，以整人为乐的日子，”Harry好脾气地解释道，他一只手举过脑门，“我发誓我绝对没有骗人，我是真的喜欢Malfoy。”

Ron两眼一黑直接倒了下去，没过两秒又从沙发上弹起，恶狠狠地从鼻子里喷气：“Malfoy！那只臭白鼬！你最好不是在跟我们开玩笑，Harry，你有多讨厌那个目中无人的混蛋，我们都知道。”

“对，他有多讨厌，我们都知道，他现在也很讨厌——但，喜欢这种东西就是很莫名的，Ron，我想你一定知道这种感觉。”Harry无辜地看向Ron，拍了拍他脑袋上的兜帽，吓得Ron立刻拍掉他的手。

“而且，Malfoy也喜欢我，不然我就不会来问你我和他为什么会长出尾巴了，”Harry不知想到了什么，傻呵呵地一笑，“你们知道他长出的是什么动物的耳朵吗？是垂耳兔，太可爱了，而且他的尾巴又短又白还特别软。”

Ron已经完全不想说话了，Hermione惊讶地挑挑眉：“垂耳兔？这太——”卷发女巫罕见地词穷，她晃晃脑袋，“太神奇了！我以为他会是只狐狸，或者雪貂什么的。”

Harry十分有同感地附议：“我也是，所以看到Malfoy冒出兔子耳朵的场面我真的被吓到了，但很快我就反问自己，Malfoy不是兔子还能是什么呢？因为——你不敢相信，那个画面竟然该死地和谐，Malfoy看起来竟然见鬼的可爱！”

Harry无视Ron像是吃了一百只蟾蜍的表情，声情并茂地描述着Malfoy挂着两只兔耳朵在脸两边的模样，手虚无地抓了抓空气，像是还握着那团柔软的短毛，兴奋地摇起尾巴。

尾巴？！

Hermione和Ron骤然瞪大了眼睛，吃惊地看着他突然冒出的狼耳朵和身后大幅度摆动的灰色大尾巴，

——以及抱着书头也不回地路过他们桌子的Malfoy。

Hermione的魔杖尖萦绕了一点天蓝色，随即又消失不见，沐浴着四面八方的视线，她犹豫了一会儿，把魔杖放回桌上，决定放弃多此一举地给Harry施混淆咒。

“狼耳朵？！兄弟，你太酷了！”Ron拍了拍Harry的肩，惊喜道。

“呃，”反应过来的Harry呆呆地按着脑袋，直到Malfoy在远处的角落落座，他的耳朵尾巴缩回去消失不见，才开口道，“现在是不是全图书馆的人都知道我跟Malfoy的事了。”

“准确地说，是全图书馆的人都知道你喜欢Malfoy这件事了，因为那只可恶的白鼬精明地戴着兜帽。”Ron手搭在他的肩上，又拍了拍，不过这次是带着安慰性质的。

“是的，Harry，而且不出二十分钟，全校的人都会知道你喜欢Malfoy这件事。”Hermione认真道，她刚刚看见几个低年级眼神闪闪发亮，捂着嘴跑出图书馆。

Ron愤然地捏着Harry的肩：“那只不安好心的臭雪貂一定是故意的！他事先戴好了帽子，故意从我们后面过去，害你在那么多人面前暴露，现在好了，大家都知道救世主喜欢上了Malfoy，我看他就是在整你，Harry，你可别真的和他在一起，别被他骗了！”

“别说傻话，Ron，如果Harry看到的Malfoy在他面前冒出耳朵是真的，那么Malfoy对他的感情也是真的，除非George和Fred的产品有问题，没有一个人喜欢上另一个人是因为要整对方，”Hermione说，她又转向Harry，“我觉得，他只是在逗你，或者像是，你知道，宣誓主权什么的。”

Harry敏锐地捕捉到重点：“宣誓主权？你是说Malfoy想公开我们的关系？”

“也许他只是想昭示他多了一个被叫做救世主的追随者，来满足他该死的虚荣心。”Ron努着嘴在一旁抱怨。

Harry看向刚刚Draco走去的角落，发现他正好被一个大书架挡住，只露出一点金发的边缘，遗憾地泄了口气。

“虽然现在说已经晚了，但我还是不得不说，你太粗心了，Harry，连Ron都知道吃了糖要时时刻刻戴着帽子，更何况你喜欢的还是Malfoy。”Hermione说道。

“什么叫连我都知道！”Ron又变回了一年级时跟她互看不顺眼的毛躁小子的样子大声嚷嚷，然后像是被戳中了脊梁骨似的愣了愣，“等等，我只是感冒了害怕着凉！”

“Neville都不会相信你的鬼话，我知道你是怕暗恋的女孩突然出现在你身边才无时无刻把自己的脑袋遮住的，你们男生就是这样，又胆小又要凑热闹。”Hermione耸耸肩，打开了书本和羊皮纸。

“你连吃都不敢吃！”Ron气鼓鼓的。

“为什么我要吃？”Hermione头也不抬地反问。

Harry撑着脑袋看着那撮金发发呆，随手帮正在吵架——其实是Ron单方面大声嚷嚷——的两个好友补上了隔音咒。

“救世主真的喜欢你？他们都说他在图书馆对你露出了耳朵。”Blaise用手肘捣捣Draco垂在身侧的手臂，小声询问。

“不要粗鲁得像个格兰芬多，Blaise，”Draco躲了躲，瞪他一眼，另一只手有条不紊地搅拌着坩埚里的液体，“当一个人的爱慕者很多的时候，他是不会一个一个关注他们是谁的，Malfoy从来不做多余的事，我只是在找位置写我的魔药论文时路过了他们，仅此而已。”

说完，Draco偷偷瞥了一眼跟他隔着四五个桌子远的Harry，他和红毛鼬鼠正被今天的魔药实验弄得焦头烂额，他们的坩埚发出不正常的咕噜声，那两个蠢货竟然还在手忙脚乱地切着材料，Draco没忍住勾了一下嘴角。

这时，一桌一桌检查操作的Snape恰好巡到了Harry和Ron桌前，他嫌弃无比地看了眼桌面上的坩埚，面无表情地嘶嘶道：“看起来今天格兰芬多的黄金男孩也没有带脑子来上课，我们今天做的是安眠剂而不是烧开水，薰衣草的用途是放进坩埚里搅拌而不是给你们装饰桌面，因为你们的愚蠢行为，格兰芬多丢掉了二十分。”

Draco这次不掩饰地笑了出来，Harry回头看了他一眼，又转头看起来十分诚恳地对Snape说了什么。

无疑又被Snape嘲讽了一通，他大声地说Harry年纪轻轻记忆力衰退严重，让他上讲台再看一遍刚刚教学时制好的魔药，但话音还未落，Harry就提高音量打断了他：“我想看看Malfoy的，教授。”

“Harry？！”伴随着Ron和Hermione的疑问二重奏，原本还算安静的教室瞬间充满了窃窃私语。

被打断的Snape显然十分不爽，皱着眉头以没礼貌为由又扣了格兰芬多两分：“今天的救世主踊跃得出奇，但是不要妄想我会为你无用的积极而感动甚至加分。至于你的请求，我想我不该阻止你向优秀的学生学习，所以希望在你看过之后，你所看到的东西能够在你的巨怪脑子里多停五分钟。”

Draco不可置信地一愣，手伸到椅背上警惕地抓着刚刚嫌碍事而脱下来的学院袍，噢，该死！真不该看他们之间离得远就放心地脱掉帽子，鬼知道不按牌里出牌的蠢狮子会做出什么事！

看着快步向自己走来的黑发男孩，Draco心生慌张，没有时间思考怎样穿上袍子才能保持优雅又可以显得自然而不刻意，他攥着袍子的一角扯起来就往身上披。

——但运气不好，Merlin并没有关照这个紧张的年轻巫师，Draco在感受到布料落在头上的轻柔触感之前，察觉到自己的斗篷勾住了什么有重量的东西，下一秒，坩埚摔在他的脚边，他被里面砸出来的液体泼了一身，星星点点溅到脸上。

Draco两眼一黑昏了过去。

当晕倒的金发斯莱特林被冲过来的救世主抱紧怀里时，大家完全忘记上一秒听见Harry大喊出Draco的教名所带来的惊吓，因为更吓人的是抱在一起的这两个人脑袋上同时噗噗地冒出了动物耳朵，救世主屁股后面的大尾巴还在焦急地晃来晃去。

Draco被他自己的魔药泼到时，Harry心脏几乎要揪成一个结，他看着Draco几乎在那一瞬间睡了过去，软趴趴地倒进了他怀里。

少年盈盈一握的纤细身体让他轻而易举地抱了起来，无视了所有人惊诧的目光和叫声——以及Snape绷着脸怒视他嘶嘶地发出的那一句“你应该使用漂浮咒而不是像麻瓜一样粗鲁地抱着他”——甚至躲开了他们愤怒的魔药教授发射来的石化咒。

Harry以人生中最快的奔跑速度飞奔向医疗翼。

但还没在病床旁守上一会儿，他就被赶来的Snape赶了出去，并且罚他回去打扫魔药教室。

大概Snape离开前给教室里的学生下了禁止跟出去的命令，Harry回来时所有人都还站在原来的位置上。见到Harry，他们吵闹的声音骤然停下来，一屋子人和他面面相觑。

“如果不是你，Draco也不会晕倒！”Pansy尖声朝他喊道。

“Harry可没对那只臭白鼬干什么！是他自己碰倒了自己的魔药！”Ron走过来大喊。

“你把他吓到了！Potter！”Pansy白了一眼Ron，继续冲Harry叫道。

“那他的胆子可真是小啊，连看见一个人都会被吓，还不如回家跟他的洋娃娃玩，”Ron不甘示弱地嘲讽，“他为什么会被吓，还不是因为害怕Harry靠近他他会露出动物耳朵！”

Pansy沉默了，她并没有错过刚刚的情形。

周围安静了下来，Harry耸耸肩，将刚刚在医疗翼里听到的复述了一遍，“我保证他没事，多亏了他精湛的魔药能力，他配的安眠剂没有过量也没有少量，睡眠时间恰好在五个小时，庞弗雷夫人说他今晚就能醒过来。”

Pansy还想说什么，被Harry再次开口打断：“现在，下课了，我要留下来清理教室。Snape教授说你们最好不要去打扰他，他只是在睡觉。”后一句完全是Harry的私自编造，Snape只对他说了“出去”两个字，Harry只是不想所有人都去围观他的Draco睡觉。

在全部人收拾书包准备离开时，Harry用洪亮的声音宣布：“还有，我确实喜欢Draco，这不只是一个传言，而且如你们所见，我们两情相悦。”

“Harry，你刚刚简直酷毙了！”Ron在Harry身后搂着他的脖子，兴奋地描述刚刚的场面，“母狮子狗的脸简直唰地一下就黑了，要不是被那两个大块头架着，我看她能直接倒在地上。”

“我看见好几个喜欢你的女孩当场哭出来了，Harry，你可真伤她们的心。”Hermione对着桌面有条不紊地用着清理一新。

“这很遗憾，我只是说了实话，”Harry摊摊手，继续对一片狼藉的地面施清洁咒，转头对她说，“我一个人也可以弄完的，Mione。”

“你现在一定很想去看他，”Hermione歪了歪头，了然地朝他一笑，略有些无奈地说，“这里我们可以帮你处理，去吧，Harry，不得不说，Malfoy长出兔子耳朵，还真怪可爱的。”

说完她看向Ron，Ron鼻子喷了喷气，随手对旁边的桌子放了一个清理一新：“哼，那个死兔子。”

“但不知道Snape走了没有……”Harry脚步踌躇地挠挠头，接着脚一跺，“那就谢谢你们了！Ron！Mione！”说完转身跑了出去。

Harry谨慎地回了一趟寝室拿隐形衣，如果Snape在的话，一定不允许他这么大摇大摆地进去，并且还会将他赶出去第二次，庞弗雷夫人也会在一旁附和，让他不要来打扰病人休息。

而令Harry惊喜的是，除了某一张床上，病房里空无一人，他披着隐形衣径直走向安置着Draco的病床。

正值黄昏，夕阳从窗外洒了一些进来，在熟睡的男孩的头发和眉尾点缀了几抹金黄色。

Draco正合着眼柔和地呼吸，Harry站在病床前弯下腰隔着隐形衣碰了碰男孩的脸。

“我很抱歉，Malfoy。”他轻声道。

床上的男孩并没有醒来，无意识地动了动脑袋，原本摊在两边的兔耳朵被压了一点在后脑勺和柔软的枕头之间，Harry从斗篷里伸出手轻轻地将它们拨出来。

他又收回手，安静地用视线描绘Draco的脸部轮廓。

Draco，你的想法是什么呢？

纵使在霍格沃茨的这几年他们频繁地交锋，但Harry发现自己似乎一点也不了解他的死对头。哪怕不知道哪一天起自己意想不到地对Malfoy转变了感情，再到现在他们互相确定了心意，他还是不知道Draco在想什么。

Draco整天牙尖嘴利地找茬，从来没有对他说过一句好话，却在背地里偷偷喜欢他，Harry对此很无奈，却也足以让他心软。

但一想到Draco见他走过去时那副受惊的神情，勇敢无畏的格兰芬多男孩也不免得多愁善感起来，反应怎么会大到把自己的坩埚都弄倒，承认你喜欢我有那么难吗？我们那一天明明亲得很开心不是吗？

最后Harry只能得出一个显而易见的结论，Draco Malfoy是一个别扭至极的人。

Draco睁开眼，瞬间袭来的刺眼的阳光让他又眯起了眼睛，他动了动，发现自己靠在粗壮的树干上，腿间的魔法史课本上的图案反射着太阳光刺痛他的眼球。

Draco惊讶地甩了甩脑袋，两条垂下来的毛绒绒的耳朵在余光里晃来晃去。

还没来得及思考这个仿佛时间溯回的场面，一个熟悉的声音就在身后响了起来。

“Draco。”

他转过头，Harry的狼耳直直地立着，灰尾巴在身后大幅度地摆动，双眼侵略性地看着Draco，祖母绿的眼睛里似乎发着一点点红光。

Draco咽了咽口水，往后挪了挪身子紧贴着树干，整个人看起来像要嵌入树里，Harry的视线灼热到他没办法移开跟他相接的目光。

下一秒，Draco没有感受到身体上的拉扯，眼前的画面却变成了原本他背靠着的树干，Harry压在他身后一手紧箍着他的腰，一手由上到下抚摸着他的耳朵，Draco能感到自己的右肩被嘬出一个个红痕，狼耳上的硬毛骚刮着他的脖颈。

“Po……Potter？”Draco像是变成了一只真正的兔子一般颤抖着，“快给我起来……你这只野兽……”

被称作野兽的人竟然真的发出了一声充满兽性的低嚎，他的双手动作粗暴地游走在Draco的全身，接着干脆利落地撕掉了Draco身上的学院服和裤子，将他的尾巴握在手里大力地揉搓。

突如其来的光裸让Draco害怕地叫了起来：“臭疤头你要干什么！”

Harry依旧没有说话，不知道什么时候也脱光了衣服，他火热的小家伙极具暗示地在Draco的尾巴下方摩擦。

被贯穿了，像是全身被劈开一般，脑神经灼热地跳动，劈啪作响，Draco惊讶地发现自己感受不到疼痛，只有无尽的爽感，他的脑袋昏昏涨涨，喉咙里发出不像他的声音的甜叫。

一股液体冲往深处的一瞬间，画面又一转，白色的天花板映入Draco的眼帘。

“Draco，乖，再喝一口。”

Harry的脸又出现在他眼前，饱含柔情地看着他，一对狼耳在头顶愉悦地抖着，笑得让Draco浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，跟刚刚把他压在树上欺负的样子截然相反，那对绿色的眼珠子里也没有透出红光。

Draco脑袋晕晕的，满心疑问地看着Harry伸过来的盛着暗蓝色液体勺子，萦绕在鼻尖的苦味让他皱眉：“这是什么？”

“不要装傻，快喝，我带了很多糖，”Harry捧着Draco的脑袋，不容拒绝将勺子往他嘴唇上抵，“我们的宝宝长得太快了，不喝你会承受不住他对你过快的魔力汲取。”

“什么——宝宝？！”Draco往后一躲，用后脑勺推着Harry的手掌，“这到底是什么东西！”

“安胎魔药啊，不知道他会是兔宝宝还是狼宝宝，你觉得呢？Draco。”

Harry朝他眨眨眼，眼神滑向Draco的肚子。Draco顺着他的视线看过去，白色的被子之下，原本应该一马平川的地方隆起了一个圆滚滚的大包。

“不——！！！”

Draco用尽了平生最大的力气尖叫。

Draco猛地睁眼，想要弹起来的上半身却因为被无形的重量压着又倒了回去，他躺在床上，第一时间看向了自己的肚子，那儿十分平坦，没有像刚刚看见的那样鼓起来。

孩子生出来了？

哦不，那一定只是个梦……

那些画面实在太过真实且触目惊心，让Draco一时分不清究竟哪个是梦境哪个才是现实，被顶弄的感觉仿佛还停留在体内，Draco不自觉地动了动腿。

察觉到Draco的动作，压在Draco腰上的“空气”动了动，Harry直起身子扯掉隐形衣，狼耳朵藏在睡乱了的头发里，一脸睡眼惺忪地看着Draco。

“Draco！你醒了！”Harry的眼神瞬间明亮，他揉揉眼睛，咧开嘴笑了起来。

“孩子……出生了？”Draco红着脸，小声问道。

“啊？什么孩子？”Harry迷惑地看着他。

Draco松了一口气，又掀开被子用眼睛和手确认了一遍自己的小腹真的是平的而不是被施了混淆咒，支支吾吾地说：“没事，我，我只是做了一个梦……”

“做了什么梦？”Harry认真地盯着他，抖了抖头上的耳朵。

神情和Draco脑海里眼睛发着红光的野兽Harry重叠，Draco也不禁抖了抖，原本想说的那句“我才不告诉你，疤头”到了嘴边却变成了：“你在梦里面特别坏！”

“哦？”Harry眼睛一亮，“我怎么坏了？”

Draco立刻闭上嘴巴一言不发，不管Potter怎么伸手逗弄他的耳朵，他都拒绝说话。

“我听见你醒来的时候问的什么……孩子？”Harry很有兴趣地说道，“在你的梦里你有了孩子？”Draco嫌弃地看见他竟然红了红脸，有些扭捏地说，“孩子的父亲……”

“是我！”脸颊被耳朵的绒毛扫得发痒，Draco终于烦不胜烦地开口，“我的孩子父亲当然是我，Potter，在我晕过去以后你也被魔药烫坏了脑子吗？”

“是你和谁的孩子？”

“疤头！如果魔药课上你对待问题能有现在十分之一的认真作业至少也能得到一个A！”

“Malfoy，如果你在感情问题上能够坦荡一点至少不会自己把自己弄进医疗翼！”

“我没有把自己弄进医疗翼，那都是因为你！愚蠢的Potter。”

“我不明白！Malfoy！是因为什么我让你慌张？我以为我做错什么了，但我没有，我只是靠近了你。”

Harry的声音低了下去，耳朵也像狗狗耳一样黯然神伤地垂了下来。

“而且，明明Ron告诉我，冒出尾巴的原因只有两情相悦。”

噢，Merlin的猫耳朵，Draco简直要被委屈巴巴的救世主折磨坏了，他多想钻进他的怀里，用脸颊亲吻他饱满的胸肌，揉捏那对可怜兮兮的狼耳朵，摘下那副蠢眼镜触碰他的眼睛。

他渴望Harry的怀抱，他知道Harry也渴望他。

但性格使然，他的手藏在被窝里绞了绞，还是别扭的开口：“所以，爱出风头的救世主有人喜欢这件事也值得大肆宣扬是吗？”

“你知道我不是——我只是——操，Malfoy，为什么你能让我众目睽睽之下露出耳朵而我不行！我得让别人知道你也喜欢我！”大灰尾巴在Harry身后焦急地晃动，“但是——但是你不想要公开的话可以跟我说，可是你对这件事慌张得让我也很慌张！Hermione说这样想不好，但我还是控制不住自己怀疑可能是George和Fred的糖出了什么问题……也许你……”

“Merlin啊——你像个怀疑清清白白的丈夫出轨的多疑女人，”Draco看见了什么，他竟然看见那对颤抖的绿瞳仁里起了波澜，他翻了个白眼，往床边挪了挪，空出一个位置，用强硬的语气掩盖了害羞，“你上来。”

Harry眨了眨眼，绿色海洋恢复了平静，他把隐形衣扔到地上，按Draco的话爬上了床。

被子被掀开时灌进了冷风，但很快就被温热的怀抱挡掉，Draco满足地靠在Harry的胸前，将手覆上Harry环在他腹前的小臂，语气也变得懒懒地：“你真是个大蠢蛋，Potter。”

“我就是不明白，Draco。”Harry吸了吸鼻子，肆无忌惮地把头埋进Draco的后脖颈。

Draco痒得一缩：“Weasley双胞胎的糖果一点问题都没有，但为什么救世主一点自信也没有？”

“因为对象是你。”Harry的声音闷得像低音鼓。

Draco沉默了一会儿，直到Harry的脑袋不解地离开他的脖子，他扯开Harry的手臂，贴着他的身子转了过来，环上他精瘦而有张力的腰，拿头顶撞了撞他的锁骨，惹得Harry大声呼痛，最后泄气般地钻进被子里，把脸埋在Harry的胸上。

Harry呆愣地感受Draco在他身上做的这一系列动作，然后回过神掀开了一点点被子，好笑地看着躲在里面的那团金色，低头用嘴唇蹭了蹭。

“虽然不知道你在做什么，但你真的很可爱，Draco。”Harry在Draco的头顶低笑。

“#@?&/*~?%……”

“什么呀，听不清。”Harry也钻了进去，他翻了个身，卡着Draco的腋窝把人提到自己的身上。

Draco和他腿贴着腿，小腹贴着小腹，腰被箍着，下巴被Harry用虎口卡着，使他不得不跟那双翠绿的眼睛对视，脸红得像Ron最讨厌喝的番茄汁。

Draco羞愤地抓着自己的兔耳朵拍上Harry的脸，闷闷不乐地说道：“如果我是你，我也很乐意把自己威风的狼耳露给大家看，但是如你所见，可怜的Malfoy只是一只弱小又愚蠢的垂耳兔而已。”

“你只是因为觉得垂耳兔的耳朵蠢？”Harry恍然大悟，接着他没有感到惊讶地笑了出来，因为这样的理由从Draco嘴里说出来合情合理，“不不不，这真的很可爱，Draco，你没必要为了这个烦恼。”

“放开我——可爱这个词你要说几遍？”

Draco的下巴还被捏在Harry的大手里，没多少的脸颊肉也被挤得鼓起来，说话说得口齿不清，像金鱼吐泡泡似的。

Harry目不转睛地盯着他，啄了一下他嘟起的嘴唇，认真道：“我还要说无数遍，这是事实，Draco，你真可爱。”

“蠢疤头，”Draco被他认真的表情和语气弄得有些甜蜜，语气轻快了一点，听得Harry心痒痒，“除了你没人会觉得可爱。”

“Hermione也觉得可爱。”

“泥——Grenger？！”Draco呜呜大叫，掰下Harry的手，下巴两边留下两个红红的指印，“为什么她会知道？”

“因为你倒进我怀里时，至少教室里和我们上同一节魔药课的所有人都看到了你的兔子耳朵，包括Snape。”Harry轻轻地在那两道指印上摩挲。

果不其然收获一个紧张的小兔子，Draco惊慌地抓着Harry的手腕：“Snape教授！操，Merlin啊！那样我爸爸也会知道的！”

“你还没有准备好，对吗？别紧张，Draco，Snape不一定知道动物耳朵代表什么，”Harry安慰道，“他可能只是以为我们在玩什么角色扮演，而且他绝对没闲心去调查学生之间又在玩什么小游戏，你看这几天那么多女孩冒着动物耳朵找他问问题，他有注意过一眼吗？”其实Harry有些心虚，因为当Draco在他怀里冒出耳朵时，Snape脸上掺杂着震惊和愤怒。

“红毛鼬鼠肯定又嘲笑我了。”Draco捞起Harry的尾巴，抓在手里泄愤般地捏来捏去。

“嘿，Draco，别捏，这感觉很奇怪，”Harry浑身抖了一下，连忙抓着他的手臂。

他想起自己曾经仗着力气捏了他的兔尾巴一下午，那时候Draco满脸通红地缩在他怀里，原来是这么个感觉，不禁反省了一下自己的恶劣行为，然后掀开Draco的兔耳朵，凑到他耳边坦诚道，“再捏就起反应了。”

Draco立刻撒开手，Harry不顾他的闪躲继续靠近，他越往后重心越不稳，即将从Harry身上翻下去时被一把拉了回来。

“你那时候起反应了吧？”Harry用一种十分自信的语气说道。

“你的蠢狮子朋友知道你这么变态吗？疤头？！”Draco为Harry露骨的话感到惊讶，从他身上翻到床的另一边，即使空间狭小，但他还是拉开了一点距离，奇怪地打量Harry的全身。

Harry被他看得身子发麻，有股冲动从脑门直冲下身，不自然地将被子重新盖了盖：“他们当然不知道，我想这种事除了男朋友以外其他人都不该知道——为什么这么看着我？”

Draco若有所思地摸着下巴：“在思考你其实是喝了复方汤剂的Blaise的可能性。”

“他这么跟你说过话？！”Harry立刻暴起，“那个流氓！”

“冷静，Potter，你现在像个要啃生肉的狼人。”Draco侧躺着看他，笑意充盈了灰蓝色的眼睛，“如果他这么对我，他就别再想跟女孩子约会了。”

“这个玩笑不好笑，Draco，你知道我真的会去打他。”Harry无奈地笑道。

“当然，你这个粗鲁的格兰芬多。”Draco耸耸肩。

粗鲁的格兰芬多猛地凑过去，嘴唇顺着细软的金色刘海从鼻梁滑下，路过小巧的鼻尖，吻上了嘴硬别扭的斯莱特林。

他们吻了很多遍，即使两个人的吻技都很笨拙，却一秒都不能停止呼吸对方的空气。

——直到庞弗雷夫人冲过来将Harry扯下床。

Draco手忙脚乱地把整个人都埋进被子里，只露出上半张脸摆出闭目养神的样子。Harry只能红着脸窘迫地站在床边听她“医疗翼不是你们约会的地方”“即使你们是恋人关系，你也不能打扰病患”之类的说教。

她边念叨着边给Draco检查身体，所幸没有提起要告诉Snape这件事，Harry暗暗松了口气。

值得Harry高兴的是，他没有因为这个再次被赶出医疗翼。

第二天几乎所有人都将眼神定格在Harry和Draco的身上。

从进入礼堂落座开始，四面八方的目光齐刷刷地在他们二人之间来回，Draco简直要晕倒，谁来告诉他为什么连邓布利多也笑意吟吟地盯着他和Harry。

不同于格兰芬多长桌那边吵嚷又热闹的气氛，斯莱特林们只是偷偷地瞧他，Draco只能尽量表现得从容，他低头切着羊羔排，不敢回应那几道隔着两张桌子向他投来的异常灼热的视线。

George和Fred一边一个将手搭在Harry肩上，将他挤在肩膀之间，同后者一起盯着那个正在优雅进食的金发男孩。

“Harry，听说你用我们的糖果找到了真爱。”George的声音在Harry左耳边响起。

“Harry，听说你的对象是小Malfoy。”Fred的声音在Harry右耳边响起。

“小——Mal——foy——”他们的声音一起在Harry耳边炸开。

Harry捂住耳朵缩起肩膀：“噢，拜托，别喊，我要聋掉了——是的，是的。George，Fred，感谢你们的糖果，如你们所见，我和Malfoy互相喜欢并且在一起了。”他在说“互相喜欢”的时候加重了语气。

“非常祝贺你，Harry，但你确定是Malfoy而不是Malory什么的。”Fred摸了摸下巴。

“或是Murray和Motley什么的。”George继续攥着他的肩膀补充道。

“不。”Harry无奈地揉揉耳朵，笑了起来。

“他就是Malfoy，Draco Malfoy。”

这时，他视线所指向的金发男孩忽然停下了手中切羊排的动作，隐隐约约能看见原本消瘦的脸颊被食物撑得微微鼓起。

紧接着，他抬起头，冲Harry眨了两下眼睛。

END


End file.
